


You're Not Alone

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan and Ruby discuss their unrequited feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_farfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bella_farfalla).



> Takes place sometime after season 4A, with spoilers up through that point. Written for round 2 challenge 16 'stuff my stocking' (for bella_farfalla) at lands-of-magic on LJ.

The first thing Ruby said when she came over to Mulan’s booth was “I haven’t seen you around here in a while.”

“No. I’ve been spending most of my time in the woods” said Mulan, surprised that the waitress had noticed her absence.

“It’s because _she_ had a baby, isn’t it?” whispered Ruby.

Mulan looked at Ruby with wide eyes, surprised the werewolf had detected her secret. “What? I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you do” said Ruby, her voice at a normal volume. “And I want you to know you aren’t alone.”

Mulan’s heart skipped a beat. Was Ruby saying what Mulan thought she was saying?

“You mean…you and Snow White?” whispered Mulan.

“I mean, if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me.”


End file.
